Tides
by Yuuki Kishitani
Summary: A new school, new and old friends, and enemies galore. Especially for Izaya and Shizuo, who just can't seem to get along. But one will find out that the tides that pull away will bring them close together. But will the other accept?
1. Chapter 1

A foreword before this story begins:

There are no powers, or strange phenomenons happening in Ikebukuro. Saika, the headless rider (to a point), Shizuo's strength (to a point) and all such related things do not exist in this story. This is an AU timeline when the DRRR! characters are like ordinary beings with their original personality and some altered to fit this story. It will be centered around mostly Shizuo and Izaya (ofc since this is a Shizaya story), however I will do my best to incorporate as many of the characters as I can, aside from anyone who is younger than when Izaya and Shizuo were in high school. If you do not like BL (Boys Love), smut or erotic themes, controversial topics, are triggered by bullying or other serious matters, you are free to click away from this story, and continue upon your merry way. You're not obligated to read, but you're free to give your opinion on the topics, story or anything in relation.

With this being said, thanks so much for clicking on this story. I'm hoping I can make this whirlwind of a tale exciting to read.

Now let the story begin.

-Yuuki

* * *

Story: Tides  
Rating: M-MA  
Triggers: Bullying, Smut, Rape, Gay themes  
Summary: A new school, new and old friends, and enemies galore. Especially for Izaya and Shizuo who just can't seem to get along. But one will find out that the tides that pull away will bring them close together. But will the other accept?  
Genre(s): Drama/Romance/Angst  
Pairing(s): ShizuoxIzaya, TomxShizuo, ShinraxIzaya, KadotaxIzaya, ShinraxCelty

* * *

Prologue: Parting the Water

 _"You can start anew at any given moment. Life is just the passage of time and it's up to you to pass it as you please."  
_ \- Charlotte Eriksson

"Heiwajima-kun, what school are you going to for high school?"

The faux blonde middle schooler, Shizuo Heiwajima, looked over at his senpai, Tom Tanaka, with a scrunched face, and a small hum. He took a small sip from his cup full of milk and once downed he let out a sigh. "Raijin Academy," he began. "My folks thought going to a school closer to home would be better than travelling across town."

Tom let out a small 'ahh', and Shizuo wasn't sure if this was in disappointment or not. Tom was, as stated before, Shizuo's senpai, and already in high school. Unfortunately, as much as Shizuo wanted to attend the same high school as his senpai, he attended one that was a little ways outside of where Shizuo's parents wanted him to go. It would be nice to see someone familiar go to Rajin with him, but it was also a chance to start over, meet some new faces, gain some new friends. His last year of middle school hadn't been all that kind to him, but he had one or two friends he could at least eat lunch with.

"Well that's good. I heard Rajin was a pretty prestgeous school. If you make good grades, you'll get scouted for a good college." Tom spoke up, picking up a piece of sushi from their shared plate and dropping it in his mouth, Shizuo following suit. "Then you can live a good life, after getting a good job..."

Shizuo's brow lifted up a bit at Tom's rambling and repeated use of "good". "Ah, really? Why didn't you go to Rajin then?"

Tom let out a sheepish laugh and scratched his head. "Aha, well... I wouldn't have been able to compete with anyone in that school. My grades are averae, so I'm going to an average school. However, you're pretty smart Shizuo; I'm glad you've kept up with your studies, at least."

Shizuo smiled lightly at being praised by his senior. "Thanks, Tom-senpai."

Tom laughed lightly and gave Shizuo a soft pat on the head. "Hehe, you're still just as humble. Make sure you keep your head on straight when you go to Raijin, alright? And make some friends there too."

Shizuo ducked his head a bit, hiding a light blush that decoraed his cheeks, and nodded. "Yea, I will."

After chilling in the restaurant for a bit longer, the boys decided to split up for the remainder of the day; Tom preparing for his second year of high school, and Shizuo preparing for his first day. Shizuo unlocked his gate, closed and locked it back, then walked in the house taking his shoes off.

"I'm home." he called out, hearing noises in the kitchen. The first face he seen was his mom's who pulled out a bright smile for him, and he returned it tenfold. "Hey mom."

"Welcome home, Shizuo-kun. Your clothes for school tomorrow have been washed, cleaned and ironed already, and your dinner is in the microwave."

"Thanks mom." Shizuo took off his light jacket and moved to the kitchen, where Kasuka Heiwajima, Shizuo's younger brother, sat with a spoon in his mouth. "Hey Kasuka."

The youngest Heiwajima nodded in acknowledgement to his brother, watching him take his plate out the microwave and take a seat across from him. Dinner was quiet between them, as Shizuo dove into his thoughts. It was quite a shame that he and Tom couldn't go to the same school together, but they could probably still hang out after school like they usualy do when neither of them were busy. He was nervous about staring over at a new school, as most kids are, but Shizuo's is for a different reason.

"Something troubling you, Shizuo-nii-san?"

The blond looked at his younger brother and laughed quietly. "Nah, not really... Just nervous about starting a new school."

Kasuka gave Shizuo a small hum. "You'll be fine. Just be yourself."

Shizuo smiled lightly and nodded, quickly finishing his food and heading up to the bath. He was still nervous, but also excited to be entering high school now. With luck from Kasuka, and Tom, he had plans to make the next three years as good as he could make it... or at least make it out peacefully.

* * *

 _"Rather than turning the page, it's much easier to just throw the book away."  
-Anthony Liccione_

"You're going to Rajin academy too? Wow, we get to spend another three years together! Isn't that great, Orihara-kun?"

Brown orbs, looked up momentarily from his phone to look at the speckled brown haired kid in front of him, and if eyes could sigh, he'd make them. Instead he rolled them non-chalantly and shrugged, closing his flip phone, moving his dark hair away from his face, and smiled at the kid.

"Yea, it will be great! Another three years with you, Shinra." he said cheerily.

"Ahh, Orihara, you don't sound all that excited at all!" Shinra pouted. "In fact, I can visibly see all that sarcasam rolling off your words as we speak! You could be a bit more excited to share another three years together."

Izaya shrugged, seeing his phone light up and opened his phone again. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I was excited to spend three more years with you. Don't you have any other people to hang out with?" Izaya complained, shutting his phone again, and giving Shinra a face. "Or do you like bothering me that much?"

Shinra smiled, and hummed, fixing the glasses on his face. "Who knows~?"

This was the odd relationship between Izaya Orihara, and Shinra Kishitani. The two were paired together due to the speckled one's desire to have a Chemestry club, since the school didn't have one, and Izaya reluctantly joined, due to not having a club. He joined only if he were VP of the club, meaning he'd get to be off and do as he wishes, while Shinra did as he liked in his club. The short of it, Izaya was using Shinra to do as he pleased under the guise he was doing club activities. Shinra didn't mind, so as long as Izaya didn't mess up anything in his club and his activities didnt interferr with his own. Though there's something unspoken between the two, neither one acknowledging it, rather knowing mutually it was there. It remains as such.

Izaya rolled his eyes at Shinra and hopped off the table he was sitting on. "School's closing soon. Did you pack all of your stuff?"

"No thanks to you." Shinra pouted, crossing his arms. "You could've at least help me take my equipment back home. You know how long it took me to do all of that? Alone, I should add. My arms are still sore..."

Izaya laughed lightly. "Shouldn't have brought all that junk. Besides, it wasn't like I did anything science worthy. It was your club after all."

Shinra huffed quietly. "You still could've helped. By the way, I stopped b the book store and look!"

Izaya's eyebrow quirked up, at the impending feeling Shinra was about to show him something familiar. "Is is about that Black Rider girl?"

And as he spoke, Shinra slammed down a magazine with a woman dressed in an all black leather suit, and a cat helmet, posed against an all black bike on the front page. He pointed to a cluster of lettering circled in red, obviously what he wanted Izaya to look at.

 **"BLACK BIKER MOVES TO IKEBUKURO FOR A MOVIE AND PHOTO SHOOT"**

"She's coming to Ikebukuro! In an interview she did she says after her movie she's retiring and staying in Ikebukuro. This might be my chance!"

Izaya tilted his head slightly. "Y'know she's like 5 or so years older than you right? She'll probably be looking for someone her age, or she might even be married already."

"...you like crushing dreams, don't you Izaya?" Shinra pouted, clutching his magazine close to his chest. "Y'know, you'll never find love with that kinda thinking."

To this, Izaya laughed, hiding his smile behind his phone which lit up with another message. "That's alright. You know better than anyone else that people loving me doesn't bother me at all. I love all humans all the same."

Shinra was about to say something when, Izaya quickly interrupted him. "Sorry, I have an engagement to attend to, so I'll be leaving first. Dont forget to lock the doors behind you~"

"Alright. ...Izaya?"

"..hm?" Izaya paused at the door and looked back.

"You should really treat those who love you for you a little better."

Izaya went quiet, shrugging as he closed the door behind him, and skipped off to his destination. The sunset was just making its way down the horizon, giving the city a warm orange glow. Izaya made his way up the stairs to the top of the school, and looked around, spotting a young girl over looking the front of the school. Izaya closed the door behind him and walked up to her.

"School hours are over, Mikage-chan. Shouldn't you be going home?" Izaya asked the girl beside him.

"I can say the same for you, Orihara-senpai. But you had to clean the club room with Shinra huh?" She asked. The raven haired kid stayed silent, and shrugged. Mikage took a deep breath and folded her arms. "So, you're going to Raijin right? Congrats on getting in... even though it's not a college."

"Was there any doubt I would get in? But I doubt that's why you called me up here." Izaya sighed. "Let me guess. It has something to do with our relationship, since I'm going to high school, and you'll be here another year?"

He seen Mikage get uncomfortable with his guess, and sighed. "It's simple really. We're breaking up."

Mikage went wide eyed and stared at Izaya with shock. "W-what? H-how could-?"

"I can already see the probelms that lie ahead. You'll start questioning me hanging around other girls, and getting insecure with yourself, and eventually become more bothersome than you are now. Wouldn't it be better to cut ties now?" Izaya asked. Mikage was silent, so Izaya went on. "Look, you didn't think we could work being at different school, did you? This isn't a shojo manga, y'know? Things dont work out like that. Or perhaps you're wondering why I can easily just say we're breaking up, but even you know why right?"

Mikage clentched her fist together and lunged after the male, but quick on his feet, dodges, while catching her fist, and pulled her close. The brunette's face burned with embarrassment and her eyes brimmed with tears of anger and sadness. Izaya smiled simply.

"I say I love humans, but that doesn't, and it never meant I loved you in particular."

He let her go, spinning out of her reach and back walked to the door with a smile on his face. "It was rather fun hangin out with you Mikage-chan. And being your first for many things~" With that, he went back inside the school, and left her outside alone. Placing the phone to his mouth, Izaya lingered on Shinra's words. He huffed quietly, rubbing the palm of his hand where he caught Mikage's fist.

"My you train a lot, don't you?" he mused lightly.

After grabbing his bag, and walking out the gate, Izaya looked back at his middle school and turned away. Keeping his eyes glued to his phone, the young teen made his way to the station heading for Shinjuku. It was a mostly quiet commute home, aside from the thoughts floating in Izaya's head. He wondered how interesting high school was going to be as compaired to middle school, knowing one person out the gate. He figured somehow or another, or rather he felt that high school at Raijin, a school known for being presegious and building the most successful people in Japan would hold plenty of people whom could entertain him.

He smiled to himself. No matter what he planned on making things interesting.

* * *

 _"From the end spring new beginnings."_

\- Pliny the Elder


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Tides  
Rating: M-MA  
Triggers: Bullying, Smut, Rape, Gay themes  
Summary: A new school, new and old friends, and enemies galore. Especially for Izaya and Shizuo who just can't seem to get along. But one will find out that the tides that pull away will bring them close together. But will the other accept?  
Genre(s): Drama/Romance/Angst  
Pairing(s): ShizuoxIzaya, TomxShizuo, ShinraxIzaya, KadotaxIzaya, ShinraxCelty

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions and Hobbies

Shizuo groaned lightly at the persistant beeping of the clock next to him. He let out a sigh, not even looking at the time, and flailed his arms around to hit the snooze button. Instead he knocked it over and, groaned louder, finally getting up and turning the clock off altogether. With his feet on the floor, the faux blonde yawned the sleep away and stood up to get ready for his first day of high school. He was nervous overall, unsure on how he should present himself to the class. If anything he wanted to make a good first impression, make lots of friends, and hang out like a normal teen would.

Looking at his reflection, the teen noticed some budding brown poking from his roots. He'd need a touch-up and a hair-cut soon. 'I should've gotten this done yesterday...' Shizuo thought to himself. After brushing his teeth and doing his best to hide the brown in his hair, Shizuo went downstairs to make himself a light breakfast. Just as his toast was coming out the toaster, Kasuka made his way downstairs, yawning as well. Shizuo smiled, plating the buttered toasted bread on a plate and giving it to his little brother.

"G'mornin." Shizuo greeted, ruffling the child on his head.

"Morning, Nii-san." Kasuka greeted back, munching on his piece of bread.

Between Shizuo and Kasuka, they were almost like polar opposites. Kasuka was quiet and near emotionless. His face remained plain as day, no matter the situation, whereas Shizuo, one could say, was like any other person out there. However they were as close as brothers could be, and not once did Kasuka ever misunderstand Shizuo, and vice versa. Partly due to Kasuka's quiet nature, Shizuo spoke often and Kasuka would listen to his brother. It would seem rather one sided, but Shizuo knew if Kasuka had any worries, he'd tell Shizuo and Shizuo would listen. At least it was shown that the two loved each other, as brotherly brothers should, and both their parents, depite their personalities, was glad their boys got along so greatly.

The blonde sat down with his toast and they ate in peace, Shizuo taking his time to enjoy breakfast, and worry again about school. It didnt take long for the both of them to finish, so Shizuo walked up to his bedroom to change into his uniform. The blue uniform hung beside his bed, and standing in front of the mirror, Shizuo put it on and fixed it up. He struggled with his tie, and finally got fed up with it, stuffing it in his bag along with supplies. He ran back down one last time to exchange his slippers for shoes and looked back at the house.

"I'm leaving."

The walk to school was quiet and dull. Shizuo had his hands stuffed in his pockets, aimlessly walking until he met up with a few students who wore the same outfit as he did. It wasn't long when he happened upon the gates of Raijin Academy. Shizuo took a deep breath, stepping into the gates, and suddenly he had a weird feeling crawl over him. It was an odd feeling, something he'd never felt before. He frowned slightly, lifting his gaze up just in time to see a kid in a black outfit on the top balcony look over at him. Their eyes met for a few moments, Shizuo's face scrunching up, and he could swear the other kid smiled at him. The smile, held no friendly emotion however. Bah, he'd just ignore this guy whenever possible.

Continuing the walk, Shizuo walked up to the board where the list of classes were and looked for his name. He was on the last sheet when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Heiwajima-san!"

Wide eyed, Shizuo looked around for whom was calling him, and was greeted with a hug, and a flash of brown hair. "U-uwah?" Shizuo stammered out, pulling the person away from him with one arm. It was when he got a good look at his face, that Shizuo was able to recognize his childhood buddy. "Shinra?"

Shinra grinned at Shizuo happily and clasped his hands together. "Long time no see buddy! I'm glad you came to Raijin too!"

"Y-yea, I guess." Shizuo mumbled, scratching his head sheepishly. Thank heavens for Shinra though, Shizuo thought. He figured he was going to have to make some new friends on his own, and given his awkward nature, he wasn't sure if he could do that on his own. It was good to see a familiar face at least.

"And luckily, we're in the same class too!" Shinra rambled on. "C'mon! I wanna get a good seat."

Shizuo let himself get puled along out of the croud, but eventally was able to get his arm back and follow Shinra to their class. As stated, Shizuo and Shinra were childhood friends. They attended the same primary school, in which they created a fast bond to one another and have stuck close ever since. It was more like Shinra stuck close to Shizuo, while the fake blonde tolerated him, due to Shinra being annoying most of the time. But he was a friend none-the-less, and he was thankful for a familiar face.

"It's gonna be great being in the same class as you know? Oh also, I have a buddy you should meet. He's a pretty interesting character." Shinra pointed out.

Shizuo raised an eye brow and tilted his head. As much as he wasnted to make friends, he wasn't sure if he should trust Shinra or not. It was bad enough having one essentric friend, but two would be a bit much. The blonde shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I guess," was all he mumbled as they entered the classroom. Shizuo took a seat next to the window, and Shinra sat in the seat next to him. More students filed in, some talking amongst one another until the teacher walked in. Once everyone was settled and quiet, she introduced herself.

"Good morning first years! My name is Ms. Hinomori, and I'll be your homeroom and English Teacher. I like reading travel guides during my spare time, and candle waxing. If you ever have any questions, I'll be sure to always be available for you guys."

Ms. Hinomori smiled at her students, a finger tapping on her desk. "Now, we're gonna start from this side of the class and introduce each other to one another, since you're all class mates, and will be graduating with each other."

One by one the students stood up and introduced themselves, some even giving a personal fact about themselves. When it was Shinra's turn the speckled teen had a wide grin on his face, and a radiant gleam about him. "My name is Shina Kishitani. I want to go into the medical field just like my father and marry the famous biker Celty Sturluson."

The class raised their eye brows a bit, some even giggled and called it impossible for Shinra to ever even have a chance of meeting Celty. Regardless the air in the class lifted a bit more as students continued introducing themselves, next being Shizuo. The blonde stood up and scratched his head. All he had to say was his name and a fact about himself right? He stuffed a hand in his pocket.

"Ah... my name is Heiwajima Shizuo... It's nice to meet you all." Quickly sitting back down, the blonde, felt like forever had passed when the next person stood to introduce themselves. At least he got his name out. When introductions were over the bell rung for the next class. Instead of the students moving classes, the teachers did instead. And with the teacher gone the students began socializing a lot more actively than when class first started.

The heavy cloud of nervousness that wafted over the new students were gone and replaced with intruged minds and those eager to know one another. One of which, a female student approaching Shizuo. "Shizuo-kun?" the blonde looked at the girl and stared at her curiously. She returned his stare with a smile. "It is you! We went to primary school together."

Shizuo couldnt place her name or face, drumming a hand on his desk and averting his eyes from her. "Sorry. I dont remember you." He felt guilty, but it wasn't quite his fault he couldnt remember anyone's face aside from Shinra's from primary school. The girl looked at him a bit disappointed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh it's alright. We never talked or anything but I just wanted to say hi. It's nice seeing you." the girl smiled and walked off to her friends. Shizuo watched her walk away, his peripherals catching Shinra staring at him. The blond raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"You could've been a little nicer to her." Shinra pointed out.

"Why're you so nosy? Don't you have anything else to do?" Shizuo grunted. He hated when Shinra meddled in his business. Sometimes it was alright, but majority of the time it ended in it being a bother for Shizuo, and left him irritated.

Shinra pushed his glasses up, laughing at Shizuo's question. "It doesn't look like you'll be making any friends unless I meddle. Trust me, the guy I know is a pretty interesting guy. I'm sure you both will get along."

 _Huff._

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Shizuo wasn't all that sure.

Another few classes rolled by, before lunch time came. Students eagerly hopped out their seats to get into the bread line except a few who either had home made lunch or just weren't eating. Shinra stood up from his seat, grabbing his wallet from inside his desk.

"I'm gonna make a bread run. I'll get you some sweet bread and milk alright?"

Shizuo held up a hand to stop Shinra. "You don't have to. I can eat when I get home."

"Noooo way!" Shinra shook a single finger at Shizuo. "We're gonna eat lunch together. Me you and my friend I want you to meet."

Mocha orbs rolled in their sockets motion, Shizuo finally giving up on protesting against Shinra. The speckled male smiled, and laughed cheekily. "Meet me up on the roof then. I'll bring him by when i swing by his classroom."

Begrudgingly, Shizuo complied.

* * *

"My name is Izaya Orihara. My hobbies are reading, and studying. Please treat me kindly."

If anyone could read Izaya, they could tell his smile wasn't genuine. Izaya didn't care about school, nor really needed any of the classes he was taking. He was placed in the advanced class for getting high marks on his tests, but he was so far ahead of the other students he could skip school and still pass all his tests. Really, coming to school was useless, but he had a reason none-the-less.

Izaya liked reading. He also liked studying (to a point). But Izaya's true hobby was watching people. He was an observationist, one who observes and watches over the crowd. Human interactions, choices, actions; anything and everything humans do he watched them with trained eyes. Studied them up and down left and right. He would even go as far as to say he loved humans so much, all he wished to do was look at them. And today there was someone in particular he wanted to observe.

He didnt seem all that human to be exact, and this was something Izaya argued with himself in his head. There was something off about this kid, something Izaya wanted to find out, and find out he would. It would probably be sometime after he was introduced to Shinra's friend. The young child seemed delighted to be sharing a class with his childhood buddy, not that Izaya minded. After sharing a class with him all through middle school it was finally time for a break. He'd gotten a text to meet with him on the school roof for lunch, perhaps his buddy would be there too. Wouldn't hurt to grab a bit of intel before he meets him right?

So when the lunch bell rang, Izaya filled out like the rest of his classmates and posted against the wall. On his phone, the informant was lazily looking up things on his phone, and listening in on the conversations the students were having.

"I talked to Shizu-chan today!"

'Ah, school's just started and people already have crushes.'

Izaya upturned his nose and furrowed his brows. The suffix of the word didn't seem to fit however. Usually, -chan, especially at this age, was given at the end of a girls name. Such as Hina-chan. Perhaps she has some odd woman crush on this Shizu-chan person... Wouldn't that be something?

Once the students were more sparce and there was room to roam around the home, Izaya closed his phone and looked up, just in time to see that blonde kid he was staring at earlier. His hands were tucked in his pocket, his stride resembled a shy meek person. However there was something not right about it. Call it a feeling of instinct, but this person wasn't who this person really is. He was hiding something.

He'd leave it for another day. As much as he wanted to meet Shinra's friend, Izaya had other matters to attend to. So he sent Shinra a quick message.

 **Izaya** : Hai Hai~ Did you make your bread run already?  
Gonna establish yourself as the group bread boy this early on?

 **Shinra** : _Go Die._

Izaya chuckled quietly at Shinra's reply.

 **Izaya** : How rude =3=

 **Shinra** : As are you. Assuming I'm going to be the bread boy.

 **Izaya** : I didn't assume. I asked.  
Anyways, don't think I can make it to your little pow wow  
I have some other business to take care of

 **Shinra** : Already? Are you still doing that stuff?  
You know how dangerous this stuff is right?

 **Izaya** : You worry about me too much haha  
You're gonna make me fall in love with you if you keep worrying.

 **Shinra** : Well I refuse your romantic attraction to me because I'm in love with Celty  
Btw-

From there, Shinra sent lengthy paragraphs Izaya chose to ignore. He turned off his phone, and went walking around the school. Izaya walked down the hall and up a few steps to a classroom that was barely used. Sometimes it was given to clubs newly created, or used for study hall. But today, one of Raijin's most notorious gang members were in there. Smoking, gambling, eating junk food playing video games. Normal delinquent stuff that would get them expelled, had the leader of the group not been a rich kid with a controlling father who spoiled him. When Izaya opened the door he waved with a smile.

"Hello~ Nice to see you." the raven greeted cheerily. The group mumbled amongst themselves, before someone spoke up.

"Who are you?"

The smile grew on Izaya's face, everyone in the classroom getting cold chills down their spine. It was an innate feeling, one that everyone should have, especially about...

"My name... is Izaya Orihara. And my hobby is selling information."

The room was quiet, the man asking who Izaya was looked him up and down, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Aite, so what's your deal huh? Did you come looking for a fight? Or let me guess, the teachers want me to come back?"

Izaya chuckled. "Oh no, that's not it at all. See I came to you guys, because I have someone I want you to beat up."

The man arched an eyebrow. "Ain't it kinda early in the year to be making enemies, pal? It's only the first day of school."

As correct as he may be, "Well of course not. Not when you've been putting up with his obnoxious attitude for years. It was such a drag being second in terms with him."

The men looked amongst each other as if agreeing, but the leader kept his face. "What's in it for us?"

"I'll pay you 200,000 yen if you do this job for me."

"You..."

* * *

Yuuki Note: I'm gonna try to update every week or so ^~^. Please fav and review this story! All comments are wonderful and appreciated ^u^  
Hopefully every Monday, i can get a new chapter up, so we'll wait n see!


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Tides  
Rating: M-MA  
Triggers: Bullying, Smut, Rape, Gay themes  
Summary: A new school, new and old friends, and enemies galore. Especially for Izaya and Shizuo who just can't seem to get along. But one will find out that the tides that pull away will bring them close together. But will the other accept?  
Genre(s): Drama/Romance/Angst  
Pairing(s): ShizuoxIzaya, TomxShizuo, ShinraxIzaya, KadotaxIzaya, ShinraxCelty

* * *

Chapter 3: Crash

Annoying...

Shizuo grit his teeth, kept his fists balled in his pocket, and stared down the males prowling in front of him. The blonde's heels tapped furiously trying to keep himself in check. But the longer the men stood and gathered around him the more he could feel his temper rise.

He really, really hated these kinds of people. Why couldn't thet just leave him alone?

He didnt even do anything, as he can recall. Today was a relatively normal school day, or so he thought it was at least. Not to mention it was still the first day. What could he have possibly done to attract attention this time?

 _Annoying... Annoying..._

"Oi, Blondie-locks, can ya hear me?" one of the thugs spat. His face got dangerously close to Shizuo's, and the teen wanted to punch him through the roof for how rancid his breath smelled. In fact they all reeked of alcohol. Some prestigious school this was supposed to be.

Shizuo continued to ignore the gumbling and egging on of the guys surrounding him, taking one deep breath. "Listen, I don't wanna hurt you idiots. But if you're looking for a fight in me, you're gonna regret it." Shizuo replied in a low tone.

The men looked at each other in silence, then simutaniously burst out in laughter.

"Did you hear this guy?"

"I dont wanna hurt you."

"What a riot."

Of course. These were the kind of people who hung out and had one collective thought. They never see the repreccussions of their actions until it's too late, or mayhaps they never will. These lots were born and raised idiots. And it wasn't Shizuo's job to handle their stupidity. He shrugged them off, and tried walking away.

"Hey! You little bastard-!"

A hand slapped Shizuo's shoulders and forced him to turn. A fist crashed into the blondes face, and the teen stumbled back a bit. The metallic tang in his mouth started off as faint, then grew more in taste. He was bleeding. He was hurt. They hit him. They started it. They're asking for it.

"Who told your pansey ass to walk away, huh? We asked you a question."

They're blantently asking for it. Shizuo dropped his bag, and wiped his mouth. Both hands were curled into fists. The stench of alchohol came close again. A hand grabbed his shirt, and that was all she wrote.

Shizuo's fist connected with the other males face at lightning speed, knocking him out cold to the ground. The others stood in awe, shock maybe. But that wasn't all. Shizuo could see it written on their faces. The look of insinctual fear. He could only assume he knocked out the leader, because for a second they looked at the motionless body and said not a word.

"G-get him!"

A rally of other men came forwards, armed with weapons, and fists against one man. And like hell Shizuo was going to take these hits. Fists connected to faces, and heavy body blows were made, only for the gang members to, one by one, fall curlled on the floor or knocked out. Shizuo suffered a few blows to the cheek, causing the red mark on his face to grow more. He would casually spit out blood before attacking the guys again, and one by one they fell. When he was sure no one would stand up again, the blonde calmed down, only to hear clapping from behind him. Turning around, the blonde squinted his eyes slightly, mocha colored orbs, landing on a male with black hair and brown eyes as well.

He felt like he knew this kid, but he's not sure. Maybe he's seen him somewhere? And looking beside him, Shinra was also standing next to whomever this sketchy person is. He didn't like the vibes he gave off, or the condensending applause.

Who was this man?

* * *

"You wanna pay us how much?"

"200,000. Why? Is that too much? Should I lower the price?" Izaya asked.

The occupants in the room looked amongst each other and shook their head. "Nah, just wondering why you're offering up so much money. What's innit for you?"

Izaya chuckled leaning against the wall. "I told you. I simply need you to beat someone up for me. It's not that hard to comprehend is it?" Izaya smirked to himself. "I think that's a pretty fair deal huh? 200,000 yen to beat up one guy, who'll probably leave me alone for the rest of the year."

Again, the guys looked amongst each other and shrugged. It did sound like a good deal. One guy versus all of them would be a cake walk. "Aite, so who's this bastard we're supposed to be beating up?"

Izaya opened his phone and turned it towards them. "If you don't mind. This is the guy. He stands out a bit don't you think?"

The men took a look at the phone and nodded. "Sure. We'll tag 'em for ya. Have the money given to us after we pulverize the kid."

Izaya smiled, pocketing his phone. "Pleasure doing business. I'll be watching your performance very closely." And with that, the teen skipped off.

If the gang members in the room lingered a little longer on the thought that Izaya Orihara was just a little bit weird, they would've declined his deal, perhaps. Cause it was a bit too odd for him not to disclose a name of someone he wanted beat up. However like the simpletons most greedy humans are, the inticing thought of having 200,000 yen was enough to over look that.

The bell rung shortly after Izaya left the classroom. He was busy on his phone, however attentive to his surroundings. And being so, he didn't miss the blonde teen again. A smile lingered on his face,in passing, but it seemed like the other took no note of him. Izaya lingered at him classroom door and watched him go inside.

He was going to notice him soon enough.

* * *

Who is this bastard?

This was Shizuo's first thought looking at the black haired male in front of him, clapping in a condensendingly manner. Shinra was standing beside him, so he figured this must be the friend he mentioned earlier. He looked vaguely familiar, as if he'd at least seen him, but Shizuo couldn't recall. He was moreso affixiated on the fact that his guy made the hair on his neck stand.

Whatever. He was annoyed. He wanted to get away from this scene as soon as possible. He didn't care what this supposed douche wanted, or was even hanging around Shinra for. He wanted to go home. Turning around we went to try and grab his bag.

"Where are you going?" Shizuo stopped just short of grabbing his bag to look at the male.

Annoying... Annoying... So annoying...

He wasnt going to answer him. Nope. Fuck him. He wanted nothing to do with whoever he was, regardless if he was Shinra's friend or not. "Shut up." Shizuo spat annoyed, despite his judgement not to answer him. Maybe he would leave him alone.

"Aww... Are you leaving? How sad. I was really hoping we could have some fun~"

Shizuo's eyes widened. Just what did he mean by that? "I don't want anything to do with you." The blonde spat acidly. "I don't like you."

The raven haired man laughed. "As I expected, coming from someone like you, Shizu-chan."

The next turn of events somewhat caught the raven off guard. With quick reflexes he hopped off the air conditioning unit just as Shizuo went to smash his hand into the others face, missing him entirely, and putting a dent in the unit. His hand stun a great deal, but Shizuo ignored it, looking around for that annoying pest. When he caught sight of him, he was close. Dangerously close at that. Shizuo wasn't sure what to make of the close proximity. That is, until he felt another sting on his chest. The blonde stumbled backwards, and held his chest, looking down to see a line of blood coating his hand. He narrowed his eyes at the teen in front of him and hissed att he switch blade in his hand.

The raven smirked and fliped the weapon around. "See? Isn't this fun?"

They stared each other down, Shizuo menacingly, and the other teen smugly. Without the need to, the black haired male put away his weapon and waved.

"In case Shinra didn't tell you, my name is Izaya. Izaya Orihara." Izaya introduced himself and extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shizu-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Tides  
Rating: M-MA  
Triggers: Bullying, Smut, Rape, Gay themes  
Summary: A new school, new and old friends, and enemies galore. Especially for Izaya and Shizuo who just can't seem to get along. But one will find out that the tides that pull away will bring them close together. But will the other accept?  
Genre(s): Drama/Romance/Angst  
Pairing(s): ShizuoxIzaya, TomxShizuo, ShinraxIzaya, KadotaxIzaya, ShinraxCelty

* * *

Chapter 4: Like Oil and Water; We're Polar Opposites

"I really hate your friend, Shinra." Shizuo growled at his friend, looking at his tightly bandaged hand. He had managed to fracture it a bit, colliding his fist hand first into the unit, and it hurt any until after his mom made him soak his hand in an ice bath while being rushed to the hospital. It was the start of a new school year and already his parents were worried Shizuo would get kicked out or some other manner. He could only blame that kid. What was his name?

Ishia? Isiah?

Whatever; not like Shizuo really cared so as long as he stood out of his way. Shinra laughed lightly at Shizuo's comment, obviously making light of the situation as always. Shinra always came off as aloof to Shizuo, but could be serious when he wanted to be. Sometimes it annoyed him.

"Izaya said the opposite about you last night. He said he liked you a lot." Shinra mused lightheartedly, then went into thought. "Which doesn't really surprise me, seeing as how Izaya likes all Humans."

"Huh?" Shizuo's face contorted into that of confusion. "The hell does liking all humans mean? Weirdo..."

This got a laugh out of Shinra. "Yea, that's a normal reaction." He put his hands up when Shizuo threw a glare his direction and let out an irritated swear. "I just mean, normal people would say that liking all humans is weird right? Calling Izaya weird or strange for liking humans. It seems impossible to like an entire race right?"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sure, it was weird for claiming to love a whole race. Was it like he loved humans like someone claimed to love cats or dogs? If that were the case, it made it seem like Izaya had some kind of god-complex. With this, Shizuo clicked his tongue.

"Who does he think he is...?"

Shinra laughed again, albeit softly this time. "He is a weird one, but I don't doubt his claim. After all there are many forms and expressions of love."

Shizuo couldn't deny that, but it was too weird...or rather strange? In a sense it could be possible for someone to love humans (there's a name for those kinds of people; philanthropist), however the way it's executed, the way Izaya seemed to execute his love for him seemed off. Would you really injure someone you loved with a knife? Or make them injure their hand on your first meeting? With those thoughts, Shizuo wished to mentally vomit at acknowledging Izaya's twisted love for humans. It didn't matter. Shizuo wanted nothing to do with him. And even though Izaya might "love" him, Shizuo had no intentions on returning it.

* * *

In school, Shizuo was glad to not have ran into Izaya, nor did their classes seem to correspond to one another. Which was a good thing. The less Shizuo had to see Izaya the better; in fact this was great since Shizuo felt a great urge to avoid him at all cost. With the talk about Izaya and his odd quirk, Shizuo almost forgot the underlying problem: his anger.

The fight with with those bullies, or thugs yesterday greatly sickened Shizuo. He could only assume Izaya did something to send them after him, however not too long ago, gangs would go actively seeking Shizuo and fight him. He wasn't particularly strong, however Shizuo had stamina, never got knocked down, and had a killer punch. He always remained the last to stand in the midst of a brawl once he was angry and didn't stop until the last man was a bloodied mess on the floor. He wouldn't even do anything to provoke anyone to fight him. one person got a taste, and cowardly gathered more and more people who came to take him on. He even missed school for a month being hospitalized for broken bones, and major scarring.

He just wanted to live his life normally; peacefully. It would be a pain if it happened again this year, hence why he chose a school quite a ways from his house, where few others who attempted to bully him would probably come. Shizuo hated losing control of himself, because once, he hurt someone innocent trying to protect them. He couldn't even apologize to them afterwards, feeling ashamed he couldn't control his anger and hurt someone he wanted to protect.

Shizuo sighed, gazing at the sky above him. If the sky could stay peaceful like this; if the water would always ebb and wane peacefully, always... If there were no turmoil, maybe the world wouldn't be such a twisted place, right? That's what he wanted. For a moment, he thought about Izaya, which was strange.

"I wonder why he's so twisted..." Shizuo muttered to himself.

"Who?"

Startled, Shizuo jolted up from his position on the roof to see Izaya hovering over him. He held a mischevious, child-like expression that pissed Shizuo off a bit. The blond clicked his tongue in annoyance, not bothering to answer his question, and instead crossed his arms to guard himself. "Why are you here? I told you I didn't like you."

The other teen laughed at his reaction and shrugged. "Am I not allowed to wander where I please? Besides, I didn't come here looking for you, although since you are, I get to mess with you, ne~"

"I don't have time for your childishness, you. Get outta my sight." Shizuo spat angrily. Just having him around irritated him honestly, and Shizuo just wanted to relax before next class period.

"Close your eyes then, Shizu-chan, then you won't see me."

What a smartass.

"Go bother Shinra or something. Weren't you two friends in middle school?" Shizuo said dismissively.

"Friends?"

Shizuo was almost taken aback by the way Izaya repeated the word, almost like he hadn't considered Shinra was a friend before. Even his face looked slightly puzzled at the idea of Shinra being a friend. But as soon as Shizuo began to think otherwise of Izaya, the black haired teen laughed.

"Sure. I suppose we are friends, but we aren't that close." Izaya giggled and waved his hand dismissively. "He's too caught up in his love fantasy of Celty. It's rather annoying having someone like that around."

Shizuo rolled his eyes and turned away from Izaya. "Whatever. Just go away. The sight of you is disgusting."

"...I know."

Shizuo turned around to look at Izaya as he said that, but he was gone. Something inside throbbed in Shizuo's chest. Something about that sense of confirmation... in a way it unnerved Shizuo.

Whatever kind of sympathy Shizuo had for Izaya dissapated instantly upon returning to class. Students had gathered around the raven haired teen, whom smirked at the blonde as he entered the classroom before the final bell for class. They smirked and giggled, as Izaya held up his phone and waved it around.

"Shizu-chan should really learn how to tuck his shirt in. You do it like a pre-schooler~" Izaya teased, flashing a picture of Shizuo with his shirt tucked in his under garments. The blond fury blushed, roaring after Izaya and reaching for a desk, however with his fractured hand he couldn't do much with it, and instead chased him out of the classroom and down the hall. Izaya laughed with mischevious delight at seeing Shizuo chase after him, pissing Shizuo off even more.

It was just as the thought; he really really hated this guy!

* * *

Author's note: Uwaaa A I'm super sorry about the late update! My computer crapped out on me, and I have to get it fixed, and I had to rewrite from memory what I wanted to write. T-T The computer matter has been very stressful for me, but hopefully I'll have it back running sometime this week or next. There will (hopefully!) be another update soon to pardon my tardiness. Pls don't get mad at me TwT


End file.
